A New Generation
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Seymour and Audrey's kids discover a strange and interesting new plant by accident...
1. The Discovery

A/N: Just got way into this musical and had this idea randomly after seeing the movie ending. Hope you like it! BTW, you should imagine the rhymes at the beginning being said by Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon, just for the purpose of the story.

After facing the mean green mother from outer space, Seymour and Audrey went to a greener place….

Away from the sadness of poor Skid Row – they didn't think they'd get out, but ya never know….

However, things were about to change when a curious boy discovered something strange….

[Setting: Somewhere that's green…]

Seymour and Audrey Krelborn had married years ago and lived in this cute little place with lots of flowers around it and a fence of real chain-link – a place nothing like downtown. A couple years into their marriage, they decided that they wanted to share their sweet matchbox with children, so a boy and a girl were born.

Seymour Krelborn, Jr., or just Junior, was the more curious one. He'd always go around the house looking at the different flowers and asking his father what kind they were, since he knew that he was an expert in these things.

His sister was Lara Krelborn. Seymour and Audrey had considered naming her Audrey, Jr., but that reminded them too much of Audrey II. They settled for Lara instead. Lara wasn't a healthy girl. She was always miserable and mean to her brother. They used to play Howdy Doody together before the sunset all the time, but she'd just stopped one day and made fun of him. No one knew why she was so upset, but she refused to change for anyone or anything.

"Hey, Lara?" Junior called.

"What, doofus?" She rolled her eyes as she sat on the lawn, tanning on a towel.

"Have you seen this plant? It's really strange and interesting."

Lara got up angrily, but froze when she saw what he was referring to. "That's so bizarre. It looks like a…Venus flytrap."

"I don't know." Junior shrugged. "Hey, Dad?"

"Mom and Dad are out buying groceries. You think he'd know?"

"I know he'd know! He used to work in a flower shop, you know!"

"I know, I know, at that old Mushnik place down in…Skid Row." She shuddered. "Geez, I'd hate to live down there. But he never said why he had to leave."

"Mom always says it's something we should never know about."

"And Mom tells me everything. She told me that they made no money. She told m that she used to wear all those tasteless outfits and go to The Gutter. She told me all about the dentist dude she used to date. What was his name? Owen or something? I mean, you ask her to do anything, she just goes 'sure' like some kind of idiot."

"Don't say that about Mom!" Junior shoved her.

"Don't you push me, stupid!" Lara dug her long nails into his finger.

"Ow!" He winced. "I think I'm bleeding!" He started sucking his finger to rid himself of the gathering drops of blood.

Just then, the strange and interesting plant started making sucking noises. Lara backed away, cringing.

"What is that thing doing?" She whimpered. "Seriously!"

"I think it wants some." Junior suggested.

"What? Why would you even think of giving that ugly thing blood?"

"Hey, I think it's great! And it's worth a shot!"

Sure enough, he was right. The plant started gulping down his blood from the minute he offered it his finger.

"Junior, it's scaring me!" Lara exclaimed in horror. "You're scaring me!"

"Come on, Lara, he's not going to make a habit of it or anything."

"Junior?" Seymour called. "Lara? We're back! Are you guys in the backyard?"

"Come on, let's show Dad the strange and interesting new plant!" He scooped it up in his hands as it continued to make sucking noises.

Lara tried desperately to keep her distance from the plant. "I have a bad feeling about this, Junior." She shook her head.

"What could possibly go wrong, Lar?"


	2. Down On Skid Row

A/N: I added "Da-Doo," but with different words; both in the song and the spoken. Also, I'm mixing the movie with the musical in keeping with the "Mushnik & Son" plot just to add a little drama. Hope that's okay.

Seymour and Audrey dropped the grocery bags, their jaws open in shock. "Junior, don't you dare touch that thing!" He ordered. "Drop it now!"

Junior fearfully dropped the plant. "What's wrong, Dad? I was hoping you'd know what it is!"

He ran to the shed at the speed of lightning and got shears. He chopped the plant's neck, killing it. "Where did you find this?"

"In our garden!"

"Seymour, they're in our garden!" Audrey exclaimed, turning pale.

"You are never to touch those! And most importantly, as stupid as this may sound, kids, _do not feed them blood_! I'm going to get rid of them as soon as I can!"

"Um...too late." Junior shrugged sheepishly.

Seymour turned red, but calmed down after a few minutes. "Well, it's dead now. I'm going to go get rid of the rest of them. Don't touch those, understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"You too, Lara!"

"Okay, Dad." Lara groaned, nudging Junior. "I told you it was evil." She whispered.

Junior nudged her back as their parents walked away, stressed. "What do you think that was about?" He wondered.

"I don't want to know."

"But I do!" He exclaimed, exasperated. Just then, an idea struck him. "I know! There must be a library somewhere that can tell me what it is!"

"Well, I don't know of any libraries around here." She shrugged.

"That's because you can't read, Lara."

"Shut up, twerp, I can still read the signs on your face that say 'loser' all over."

"Look, can you put a sock in it and save this for another time?"

Her face twisted into a sour expression, but she inhaled, exhaled, and let it go.

"Well, if there aren't any libraries around here, then we'll just have to go down there."

"You don't mean..." Lara shuddered. "Do I have to?"

[Setting: Skid Row...]

"Good old Skid Row!" Junior exclaimed, surrounded by dirt, poverty, and depression.

"How can you say that?" Lara rolled her eyes. "We've never lived here!"

"And you're the lucky ones!" Snarled a dirty man who was slumped over by the trash cans. He reeked heavily of liquor.

She dug her hands into her brother's arm. "Junior, I'm scared."

"Don't be a wuss." He snapped.

They passed an older woman in cheap, revealing clothes smoking a cigarette. "Hey, you, little boy! Looking for a good time?" Noticing their obvious shock, she laughed. "Just joshing. Stop by The Gutter, though, if you want a little fun."

"The Gutter?" Lara remembered. She stopped, leaving Junior momentarily, and rushed over to the woman. Realizing that he was alone, he followed suit. "Hey, do you know a woman named Audrey?"

"Honey, I know a lot of people." She smirked.

"Audrey..." She fumbled to remember her mother's maiden name. "Audrey Channing?"

She paused. "Audrey Channing? People would pay to see that one swing it! Quit when her flower place got all big. Too good for us, apparently. Got married to that jerk with the glasses making all the dough off the plant. What was his name?"

"Seymour Krelborn?" Lara suggested.

"Yeah, that was it!" The woman eyed her suspiciously. "Hey, how do you know?"

"I'm their daughter, Lara Krelborn." Lara introduced herself. "That's my brother, Seymour Krelborn, Jr., but you can call him Junior."

"Nice to meet you, Junior." She waved to him. He cowered.

"We're in Skid Row looking for a library. We need to learn about a certain plant."

"Library's a couple blocks down, then take a right. Should lead you there easy and keep you out of trouble. Why didn't your parents come with you?"

"They don't know we're here."

The woman chuckled. "Audrey is raising some little punks, isn't she? Well, if you need some help around here, call on Cammie Hudson. And don't worry. Everyone knows me."

Lara said goodbye and she and Junior went off on their way.

[Setting: Skid Row Public Library...]

Junior plopped a large book of plants he'd been struggling with on the library table. He jumped on a chair, sitting down next to Lara. "Well, this is it."

"We don't know the plant name." She reminded him.

"We'll look at the pictures and find it."

They opened up to a random page at the beginning. And there it was.

(A/N: Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon pop up behind them now.)

"What does it say?" Lara inquired.

"It says..." He began.

_Da-doo_

"'This plant is very deadly; it is advisable not to go near it.'"

_Shoop da-doo_

"'It feeds on blood and only gets bigger and bigger, never stopping.'"

_Ooh_ da-doo

"'The plant comes from outer space and is bent on world domination.'"

_Zip da-doo_

"'There has only been one plant in existence to our knowledge, but reports have stated that there are more.'"

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-doo_

"'The plant was first seen at a Chinese man's gardening stand and was purchased by Seymour Krelborn to work on for himself.'"

_Ching da-doo_

"'He worked on the plant and brought it to his shop. It was immediately successful, but very time- and blood-consuming.'"

_What to do_

"'However, the plant began talking and commanding Krelborn for more.'"

_Da-doo_

"'The plant ate two people.'"

_Orin Scrivello and Mushnik_

"'Mr. Scrivello, a dentist, was Krelborn's coworker and girlfriend Audrey Channing's ex-boyfriend and was said to be very abusive. Mr. Mushnik was Krelborn and Channing's boss at the florist and later Krelborn's adoptive father, since he was born an orphan.'"

_Da-doo_

"'Krelborn and Channing, upon becoming engaged, vowed to get rid of the plant and were forced to confront it evidently on the night of their wedding.'"

_Whoop-see-doo_

"'The diabolical plant revealed its plot and was eventually killed. The plant was named after Channing by Krelborn.'"

_Audrey II_

"'The plant has not been spotted since, but there are theories that it is still out there. If there are any reports, contact the Skid Row Plant Society for more information at 555-2625, 125 Holland Lane.'"

_Sha la la, la la la, la la la loo_

(A/N: Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon disappear now.)

Lara's eyes were wide. "Wow." She was speechless. "So what you're telling me is this plant killed our grandfather and was the reason that our parents got together?"

"I guess so." Junior was just as shocked. He suddenly took Lara by the hand. "I know where we can go!"

"I don't like the sound of this!" She growled.

[Setting: Scrivello Dental...]

Lara gently knocked on the side of the doorway, Junior at her side.

"Yeah?" A plump woman growled.

"Hi?" She whimpered.

"Have an appointment?"

"Actually, no, we just wanted to talk to someone."

She turned to them in disbelief. "You want a job here?" She eyed them. "You look a little young, but I'm sure I can fit you in for some training. Names?" She pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Lara and Junior Krelborn."

She paused, the pen falling from her hands. "Krelborn...You wouldn't happen to be related to...?"

"Seymour and Audrey Krelborn? Yes, we are. We're their kids."

"Oh my God." Her jaw dropped. "Er...what can I do for you?"

"Just answer some questions."

"What can you tell me about Orin Scrivello?"

"Orin Scrivello." She shook her head. "What an asshole." She noticed Junior. "Oh, pardon my French. The little one, you know?"

"I know."

"Well, I guess I should tell you, Orin was a...a jerk. He'd hurt me every day, but that was nothing compared to what he'd do to your mother, that poor woman. Well, all I can say is, I'm glad he was eaten by that plant."

"The plant killed him?"

"No, he was killed by the laughing gas. He was just fed to the plant by your father."

"How do you know?"

"Well, his disappearance was all the buzz in Skid Row, but I really saw what happened. I had gone home, but realized I left my purse behind. When I got back, he was dead with a gas mask over his face. Luckily, your dad didn't see me."

Lara let her eyes drift over the sign sporting her name: Nurse Emmy Hallow.

"Well, Nurse Hallow, is that all you can tell me?"

"That's it. For now, I'm stuck at this dead-end job with," she glanced at a man kneeling on a chair, "a bunch of deadbeats."

"Your parents got their teeth done by the legendary Orin Scrivello?" He leapt off and got uncomfortably close to them.

"Yes." Lara nodded, as did Junior.

"Lucky. I only got to see him once. He was recommended to me by this guy I saw a week ago, who really wasn't that great, but I admire his persistence. He's got some good tools too, but his brother, who I saw the day before him, is better. Also, they and their father before them have all these-"

"You get out of here, you goddamn sicko!" Nurse Hallow rose and yelled at him.

He patted Lara on the head and ran out, afraid.

She cautiously felt where he'd touched her, then shook her head, relieved. "Well, anyways, I guess we'll be going. Thanks for your help, Nurse."

"Wait." She stopped them. "There's one more thing I have to tell you." She paused and leaned into them, though there was no one else who could have heard if she didn't. "You know that Orin loved going to The Gutter, that strip club, right?"

"Yes. That's where he met my mother."

"Well, he fooled around with a bunch of hookers, one of them named Charity Spears. Well, he, uh, he knocked her up, so there is one surviving Scrivello, but I don't know where to find him. You didn't hear this from me."

She nodded discreetly and took Junior away.

[Setting: The streets of Skid Row...]

Lara and Junior sat on a bench, as they had been for thirty minutes.

"You snot-nosed brats still here?" The drunk man, up on his feet, though still stumbling and slurring, scolded. "The buses don't go past five and it's freaking six!"

She looked at Junior, shocked.

"What do we do?" He sighed.

"We do what we have to do." She turned back to the man. "Do you know Cammie Hudson?"

[Setting: Cammie's Place...]

Lara and Junior sat on the dinner table, gobbling their frozen TV dinners. They weren't in the mood for television. Cammie sat on the couch, watching the news, however.

"Cammie?" Lara broke the silence.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you know Charity Spears?"

A pause. "Yeah. Works in The Gutter."

"Is there any way we could...come to work with you and talk to her?"

She turned to them. "Maybe you. The little guy, I'll have to see, but as long as he's with you, maybe."

The phone rang. Lara shot up to answer it; it was a force of habit. Cammie let her go. "Hello?" Lara asked.

"Lara!" Audrey sighed with relief. Her voice was muffled as she said, "Seymour, I found them," but she returned. "Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you know if you're calling?" She groaned.

"We just called every number in Skid Row! We knew you had to be there. Junior left a note."

"You left a note, you dork?" Lara called. Junior shrugged. "Look, Mom, what do you want?"

"Just to know where you are, sweetie."

"We're at Cammie Hudson's place. She knows you."

There was a long pause.

"Mom?" Lara called.

"...Cammie Hudson?"


	3. Lara's Quest

A/N: Just a warning: the f-bomb is used briefly in this chapter. I would say it outright, but then I'd be using it again, so it wouldn't be briefly. P.S. If I ever said Lara was a certain age that isn't fourteen, please let me know and I'll change it, but I don't think I did.

[Setting: Cammie's Place...]

"No breakfast?" Cammie asked, noticing Lara all dressed while Junior was still in his pajamas, scarfing down cold scrambled eggs.

"Mom wants us back home." She replied. "But I have somewhere to go."

"I'm not coming with you." Junior shook his head.

"Why not?"

"This place is creepy enough. I'm just going to stick with Cammie."

"That's contradictory." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Cammie stabbed the air with a knife in Lara's direction. "Look, just go do whatever you have to do, but come back and get your brother, please."

"Fine."

"Wait, where are you going?" Junior inquired.

"None of your business."

"Lara, we're in this together."

"Can you have your pep talk elsewhere?" Cammie requested.

"Look, I'm hungry, so please tell me where you're going!" He whimpered.

"Fine!" Lara snapped. "Look, I'm going to the publication place that got the Audrey II article through. I need to know what's going on."

"Are you sure you want to go without me?"

"Yes, noble knight," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going right now, with or without you." And with that, she headed out the door.

"What crawled up her ass?" Cammie snorted.

"Lara's just got issues." Junior lowered his eyes.

"Why? She never worked in The Gutter."

"Yeah, but Mom did. And with Dad's past...everyone at school made fun of her. Still do."

"What about you?"

"I...pretend I'm not her brother at school."

"It must be tough for her, having to endure that pain."

"I...I don't understand it. I don't go through it. And if you ask her, she won't respond. But...things are just hard for her."

[Setting: The mean streets of Skid Row...]

Lara walked down the street, keeping a low profile.

All of this whole "finding out the secrets of the past" thing wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it would be. It just further reinforced the idea that she had the most messed-up family in the world.

Her mom was a stripper, her dad was...well, she couldn't even explain what her dad was, and her brother was a stupid little tool.

But the worst thing was, everyone knew this too. She was sure her parents didn't envision their suburb as somewhere so harsh and judgmental and she was also sure that they didn't even know.

She heard many different titles associated with her. "Creep," "Slut, Jr.," "Kid Whore," "Plant Fucker."

No one knew how much those names hurt. She pushed away her family so she wouldn't seem like part of the family. But a part of her wanted to be with them more than ever.

It was her dignity or her family. And Lara couldn't afford to love.

She reached the door. 125 Holland Lane.

[Setting: Skid Row Publications...]

Once she entered the building, Lara immediately caught the eye of the receptionist. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Lara Krelborn." She introduced herself. "Is this Skid Row Publications?"

"Yes, it is. Are you looking for something?"

"I'd just like to know a little bit about the book, _Plants of the World_. More specifically, whoever wrote the Audrey II article."

The receptionist's eyes widened. "Where did you find that book? It's out of print!"

"In the Skid Row Public Library. Why was it discontinued?"

"We discontinued it after Seymour...Krelborn...was sent to...jail." She gaped at Lara.

"What?"

"Krelborn...you're his daughter."

"Yes!"

"So that's why you want to know."

"I want to know the big deal about the Audrey II! And why was my father sent to jail?"

"Because he murdered to appease the plant!"

"Who wrote the article? I need to talk to him!"

"It was Jake Hamilton. Brilliant guy."

"Where is he?"

"He got married to a woman named Maggie Harrington. They settled down and had a kid two blocks from here."

"I'm going there." Lara stated determinedly, heading out the door. Suddenly, she turned back. "Thanks for your help."

"Sure. If you need to come back, I'll be glad to talk to you again."

"What's your name?"

"Lois Spears."

She shuffled over to Lois. "Wait...are you related to Charity Spears?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Except I don't really like to say that, since she worked in The Gutter and all. Why, do you know her?"

"Did you ever know Orin Scrivello, D.D.S.?"

"Yes, he was the father of my sister's baby."

"Where can I reach her?"

Lois frowned, sighing. "You can't. Charity...put the baby up for adoption. He was born the year his father died. So she killed herself. So none of the parents are alive."

Lara frowned. "That's...that's too bad." She started walking out again. "Until next time, Lois."

"Bye, Lara."

[Setting: 235 Ellery Avenue...]

Lara rang the doorbell. A man with dark hair wearing a leather jacket answered it.

"Jake Hamilton?" She asked.

"Jacob to you." He replied. "What do you want?"

"I'm Lara."

"Lara who?"

"Just Lara to you." She mocked. "Look, I want to know about the book you wrote, _Plants of the World_. More specifically, the Audrey II article."

"Oh, that thing. Well-"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Fine. But only in the kitchen."

He led her in. "Aren't you afraid I'll penetrate you or something?"

"I don't really give a shit."

"Wow, real tough."

"Now why did you write that article?"

"To put Seymour Krelborn in jail." He growled. "That dirty rat killed my father. Then my mother killed herself after I was put under adoption because he wasn't around."

"Wait...you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know your Aunt Lois?"

"No. I know her, but...I've never talked to her. Why, do you know her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, would you look at that? Nosy little Lara probing into everyone's business."

"How long was he in jail?"

"Ten years."

"Dad?" A boy about Lara's age with blonde hair and blue eyes ran in. "Where-" He noticed her. "Who's this?"

"No one."

"I'm Lara Krelborn." She shot a glare at Jacob.

"You're...Seymour's daughter. Explains your bratty little attitude."

"Who's this?"

"I'm Eddie." The blonde boy replied.

"My son." Jacob clarified.

"Is Grandma Rita coming soon?"

"Yes. Now I need to talk to Lara."

"No." She growled. "I've got all the information I need. Goodbye, Jacob. Nice to meet you, Eddie."

With that, she walked away, trying to make her way back to Cammie's apartment.

[Setting: Somewhere that's green...]

"Your father's out at the hardware store." Audrey explained to Lara and Junior, who were back home. "He's worried sick about you two, so I'll have to tell him you're back."

"I'm going up to bed." Junior sighed, tired. "Night, Mom."

"Sweet dreams." She watched him go up, then noticed Lara firmly planted where she stood. "Lara, dear?"

"Mom...I know things now. Dad went to jail because of Jacob Hamilton, whose parents were Orin Scrivello and a hooker."

"How...how do you know that?"

"Because I did my research."

Audrey frowned, then burst into tears. "I didn't want to let you know. But you're...you're tough, Lara, I know you can handle it now."

"Mom..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She'd never seen her mother cry before. "Do you really think that this doesn't affect me too?"

"Well, you're always so strong. I'm not. I never was."

"Mom, just tell me the truth. That's all I want."

"When your father went to jail, I was pregnant with you. Jacob had found out the truth and was out for revenge. I visited him every day. I didn't know what to do. I raised you by myself the first few years. Then he was let out and we lived peacefully for a while and Junior came along. But you've gotten so big and so smart. We knew we'd have to tell you sometime."

"You took care of me by yourself?"

"Until you were ten, yes. But you're fourteen now."

Lara, touched by her mother's care, reached over and hugged her. She had never been so glad to be home.


	4. Temptation

A/N: Well, here we go! This chapter's a little break from all the dramatic stuff. Well, mostly.

[Setting: Somewhere that's green...]

Lara sat on her bed the next morning, staring up at the ceiling. All those years hearing that her father was "working late" and she just now finds it out it was a lie, even though she knew that her mother was just trying to protect her.

It was too much for her to handle. She explained it all to Junior while they were waiting for Audrey to pick them up; she had exchanged no words with Cammie and left as soon as possible. Lara had to wonder about that. She thought they were friends, but her mother's dislike of Skid Row most likely fueled her impatience to depart.

The doorbell rang.

"Junior, can you get it?" She asked.

"No!" He called back. "I'm busy!"

She rolled her eyes. He could be such a little jerk sometimes. She ran down to the kitchen and opened it.

"Excuse me?"

Lara bit her lip. She'd seen this kid before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. "Um, hi. Who are you again?"

"Lara?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Eddie Hamilton. You were talking to my dad about something a couple of days ago."

"Oh, right! I remember you! You were the one who asked for your grandma or something!"

"Yeah, she was coming over."

"Lara, sweetie," Audrey called, "can you..." She trailed off. "Lara, who's this boy?"

"This is Eddie." Lara was cautious with her words. It wasn't wise to tell her mother whose son this was. "Eddie, why don't we talk in the backyard?"

"Fine with me." Eddie shrugged.

Once outside, she led him to the swings she hadn't sat on in ages, but they didn't sit down, just stared at them.

"Well?" He broke the silence. "Are we going to sit?"

"Yes, but...I haven't been on these swings in so long." She sighed. "I outgrew them. Junior sometimes goes on these, but I never do anymore."

"Well, maybe it's time you restarted." He plopped down on the right swing.

Lara smiled and gingerly sat down on the left. "So what brings you here?"

"I just...I wanted to apologize for my dad." He frowned. "I found out who you were from my dad afterwards."

"No offense, but your dad's kind of a jerk."

"No, he's not," Eddie defended, "he's just misunderstood."

"If I had a dime for every time I heard someone say that."

"Like who?"

"Like any boy I've ever liked at school."

"What do you mean? Pretty girl like you, single?"

Lara blushed. "Thanks...Junior told me I'd never get married. I'm too tough. All the guys are scared of me."

He laughed. "That could very well be true. You're very strong. I heard you went to Skid Row with no one but your little brother."

"How did you know that?"

"I asked around, but maybe that was just a rumor. I heard some people telling others that you were dead."

"I am not dead!"

"As I can see, Lara."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah, I'm fourteen with a license." He scoffed. "No, my dad drove me."

[Setting: Back in Lara & Junior's house...]

There was another knock at the door. Audrey ran to answer it, but when she opened it, she had a strong desire to close it.

"Seymour's not home." She gulped.

"I'm not looking for Seymour." Jake Hamilton growled. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About your snot-nosed little daughter."

"Don't you dare say that about Lara!"

"It's true!" He made his way into the house, slamming the door behind him. "She has her nose in everybody else's business, things she doesn't need to know!"

"Jake, please, let's be civilized about this." Audrey pleaded.

He took in a deep breath. "Okay, fine."

"So what's wrong with my daughter?"

"My son Eddie has taken a bit of a liking to Lara."

"That's adorable!" She squealed.

"No, it's not!" He paused. "Look, I respect Lara. I don't like her, but I respect her. However, she's no good for my son. He needs someone more like himself. Quiet, reserved, and not at all curious."

"But what if that's not what Eddie wants?"

"It's what's best for him!" Jake pounded his fist on the counter.

"Okay!" She whimpered. "I'd never heard her talk about this Eddie boy, anyway."

"Good. And let's keep it that way."

[Setting: The backyard...]

Junior wasn't busy; he lied about that.

The truth was, he had just sat there like a lump while Lara went on a fantastic adventure. And when they went together, she did all the talking. Maybe it was because she was older, but it seemed like Lara got to do more than he did. Well then, if it is was going to be that way, then she could answer the door for him too.

He sat in the bushes, spying on Lara and some boy. Was he her boyfriend?

He chuckled. Lara with a boyfriend? That was impossible...but with all the attention she'd been getting, it wasn't far off.

"God, I wish that Lara would step back and let me have some time in the spotlight." He muttered.

"Really?"

He turned. There was the plant his dad had freaked out over - the Audrey II. "Oh my God, you're-"

"The demon plant?" He cackled. "Don't be ridiculous! I heard your plea, Junior, and I am here to make it come true!"

"What plea? The thing about Lara? It's okay. It's silly, actually."

"No, it's not! Junior, baby, listen to me. You're the younger one. That can hurt, I know!"

"How would you know?"

"Always ignored, always turned down...just like your daddy did to me!"

"But why aren't you dead?"

"I grew back, sweetheart!"

"What do you want from me?" He was getting a bit scared now.

"Junior, all you got to do is feed me some blood and I'll make your dream come true!"

Junior thought about it for a minute. The chance to have more attention than Lara...the stakes were high, but the amount of respect promised was high as well.

Without thinking, he pricked his finger on a thorn and let Audrey II drink the blood.

"Yes!" The plant exclaimed. "More, Junior, more!"

Junior smiled, though wincing at the pain. Soon Lara wouldn't be the only one who mattered; all the attention would be his.


End file.
